


Na Świętą Górę

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Halifirien, Las Firien, Poetry, Rohan, adresat: Gondorianin, sojusz, ważne miejsce, wspólna historia, wspólne miejsce, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Święta Góra - w języku Rohirrimów: Halifirien (znana także jako Amon Anwar oraz Eilenaer).<br/>Szepczący Las - Las Firien (Firienholt). Eryn Fuir. Z Niedokończonych Opowieści:</p>
<p>"Strażnicy byli jedynymi mieszkańcami lasu (o dzikich zwierzętach nie wspominając) i zajmowali domy z bali, wzniesione w<br/>pobliżu wierzchołka. Służby pełnili na zmianę, jednak nie zabawiali tam zbyt długo, chyba że zmuszała ich do tego zła pogoda. Chętnie wracali do domostw i nie dlatego, żeby groziły im dzikie bestie czy zły cień zalegał nad lasem, ale za przyczyną panującej na górze martwej ciszy przerywanej jedynie świstem wiatru, odgłosami ptaków i innej żywiny lub krzykiem spieszącego drogą<br/>jeźdźca. W takiej ciszy ludzie szybko zaczynali zwracać się do siebie szeptem w obawie, by nie zbudzić potężnego echa z dawnych czasów i obcych stron. W języku Rohirrimów "Halifirien" znaczyło tyle co "święta góra". Przed<br/>przybyciem tego ludu szczyt był znany pod sindarińską nazwą Amon Anwar,"Wzgórze Grozy", jednak czemu pod taką właśnie, tego w Gondorze nie wiedział nikt (może z wyjątkiem, jak później się okazało, panującego aktualnie króla czy namiestnika). Mało kto odważał się wszakże zejść z gościńca między drzewa, kto zaś to uczynił, uznawał sam las za wystarczająco odstraszający. We<br/>Wspólnej Mowie zwano go "Szepczącym Lasem".</p>
<p>To dawno, przed akcją w WP. Do tego czasu ludzie mogli się przekonać do lasu tak jak do Galadriel i jej dziedziny ;) Strach ma wielkie oczy, poza tym bać się własnego kawałka ziemi to tak... dziwnie ;) Ale wróg niech się boi, o.</p></blockquote>





	Na Świętą Górę

Na Świętą Górę do mnie przyjdź,  
gdzie wspólny ogień kiedyś płonął,  
gdzie Las Szepczący grozę krył  
tylko dla wrogów naszych wrogą.  
  
Na Świętą Górę do mnie przyjdź,  
gdzie wspólne straże ognia strzegły,  
gdzie Las Szepczący świadkiem był  
myśli naszych, co ku wam biegły.  
  
Na Świętej Górze przy mnie stań,  
gdzie wspólny popiół jeszcze leży,  
gdzie Las Szepczący czeka dnia,  
gdy go uleczą wspólne śpiewy.  
  
Na Świętą Górę tylko przyjdź.

**Author's Note:**

> Święta Góra - w języku Rohirrimów: Halifirien (znana także jako Amon Anwar oraz Eilenaer).  
> Szepczący Las - Las Firien (Firienholt). Eryn Fuir. Z Niedokończonych Opowieści:
> 
> "Strażnicy byli jedynymi mieszkańcami lasu (o dzikich zwierzętach nie wspominając) i zajmowali domy z bali, wzniesione w  
> pobliżu wierzchołka. Służby pełnili na zmianę, jednak nie zabawiali tam zbyt długo, chyba że zmuszała ich do tego zła pogoda. Chętnie wracali do domostw i nie dlatego, żeby groziły im dzikie bestie czy zły cień zalegał nad lasem, ale za przyczyną panującej na górze martwej ciszy przerywanej jedynie świstem wiatru, odgłosami ptaków i innej żywiny lub krzykiem spieszącego drogą  
> jeźdźca. W takiej ciszy ludzie szybko zaczynali zwracać się do siebie szeptem w obawie, by nie zbudzić potężnego echa z dawnych czasów i obcych stron. W języku Rohirrimów "Halifirien" znaczyło tyle co "święta góra". Przed  
> przybyciem tego ludu szczyt był znany pod sindarińską nazwą Amon Anwar,"Wzgórze Grozy", jednak czemu pod taką właśnie, tego w Gondorze nie wiedział nikt (może z wyjątkiem, jak później się okazało, panującego aktualnie króla czy namiestnika). Mało kto odważał się wszakże zejść z gościńca między drzewa, kto zaś to uczynił, uznawał sam las za wystarczająco odstraszający. We  
> Wspólnej Mowie zwano go "Szepczącym Lasem".
> 
> To dawno, przed akcją w WP. Do tego czasu ludzie mogli się przekonać do lasu tak jak do Galadriel i jej dziedziny ;) Strach ma wielkie oczy, poza tym bać się własnego kawałka ziemi to tak... dziwnie ;) Ale wróg niech się boi, o.


End file.
